


Little fun at night

by rjunsfireflies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Dom Na Jaemin, M/M, Smut, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjunsfireflies/pseuds/rjunsfireflies
Summary: Renjun was playing with himself and woke Jaemin up.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Little fun at night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first -ever- fic so feedback would be amazing! (Just don’t be rude...) 
> 
> I don’t have beta so sorry for mistakes!  
> Also English is not my first language!

  
Jaemin and Renjun were just coming back from a date and the smaller was exhausted, Jaemin almost had to carry him back to home because he was so tired. After they arrived to their house Renjun went straight to their bedroom and flopped to their bed, Jaemin looked at him and chuckled. 

After Jaemin changed his own clothing he went to Renjun and told him to change his clothes but the boy didn’t budge so he took things to his own hands. The taller walked to his closet and took out his t-shirt and a pair of the smaller’s shorts, he walked back to where the boy was and started undressing him, he took off Renjun’s shirt and changed it to the one he took from his closet. He started removing the boy’s jeans and sudden Renjun started whining. Jaemin thought it was probably something related to his dream so he took of Renjun’s jeans and changed them to the boy’s favourite shorts. 

Jaemin was fast asleep when Renjun woke up from an  _ interesting  _ dream.Renjun turned to face Jaemin who was cuddling him from the back. He tried waking the taller up by shaking his shoulder but Jaemin didn’t even winch, so he decided that if Jaemin didn’t want to help he would help himself. He stood up and walked to his closet and took out his toy box. Renjun opened the box and took his favourite dildo and went back to the bed.  
  


Renjun opened the drawer next to their bed and took a lube bottle from there. He took his shorts off -which he only now realized he was wearing- and threw them to the floor, he poured some lube to his fingers and pressed them agains his hole. He pushed one finger inside of his hole and started moving it around, after a minute or two he added another finger and started stretching himself. Soon he had four fingers inside of him and was ready for the toy.

  
  


He took the fingers out of him and took the toy, poured lube on it and put it against his gaping hole. Renjun started slowly pushing the toy deeper. Even though he had prepped himself, the stretch that the dildo made was burning and uncomfortable. He got the whole thing inside of him and started thrusting it slowly adjusting to the size, it took him a little bit of time until he was whining and moaning while thrusting the dildo fast and deep abusing his prostate.

He was so deep in pleasure that he hadn’t noticed Jaemin waking up next to him, the taller had been watching him for a little bit and decided he could help his baby a little. Jaemin sat up on the bed and Renjun noticed him, the smaller’s eyes widened and he was about to explain but Jaemin spoke first “Was my baby that desperate, mmh? Couldn’t even wake me up” he said and started thrusting the dildo into Renjun with full speed. “I- i- i tried— but you— didn’t- wake— wakeup—“ the smaller explained while being moaning mess. Jaemin looked at him and smirked while pounding the dildo into the smaller boy.

Pre-come started coming out of the tip of Renjun’s small cock. Jaemin started jerking the smaller off and Renjun cried out of sensitivity and pleasure, Jaemin pounding the dildo straight into Renjun’s prostate and jerking him off, it didn’t take a lot of time until the smaller was cumming. 

Jaemin took the toy slowly out of the boys sensitive hole and walked out of the room, he came back with a warm towel. He sat next to the laying boy and cleaned the smaller, soon Renjun spoke “but what about you—“ “I’m alright baby.. this was about you okay, now put on your clothes and lets sleep?” Jaemin interrupted him.

Renjun put on his shorts and slipped under the covers and waited for Jaemin. The boy arrived a few second later into the room and hopped onto the bed, he started cuddling Renjun from the back. Jaemin moved his mouth next to the smaller’s ear and whispered “good night baby, tomorrow is going to be a long day..”

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate comments and kudos! 
> 
> I have a Twitter it’s @rjunfireflies go follow it if you want to!


End file.
